My Love Doesn't Stop Here
by SallyLoveMuffin
Summary: Basically when Cartman's mom starts dating his Gym teacher mr.Richards he makes Cartman get into shape. But will Kyle's secret stay secret from Cartman or will his jealousy get in the way? Cartman x Kyle Rated M for Character deaths and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day within southpark. Children playing, Kenny dying and Cartmans usual plans. But Cartman wasn't going through with any plans for the last 2 months. Kyle has become suspicious but dropped suspicion when it came around Christmas. On the 15 of December Cartman's mom has been visiting school because her new boyfriend, .

was a white muscled man. Polite to everyone. What everyone didn't know is that, He's mean to Cartman. To make him behave for the woman he loves. He makes Cartman do gym and gymnastics so he loses his 'blubber'. Which is two more reasons why Cartman hates him. Because gymnastics is for girls and he's 'big-boned not blubber' but he's got no choice. Like he has no choice but to be polite. specially to his embarrassing mother.

One day Cartman came to school. Thin and very hot. "So Stan do you like roses or-" Wendy was cut off by Cartman's hotness. "Or what? Wendy? " Stan followed her eyes and his mouth dropped. There was the boy, who was once was fat as hell. Turned into everygirls dream boat.

All the girls ran up to Cartman . Stan where he stood, jaw dropped. 'How...How is he not fat anymore? ' Stan couldn't figure it out. He was fat last Friday now he's hot? No. It must be a prank. Suddenly Stan felt angry and knew why. As Cartman passed he winked at Wendy "Hey Wendy. " She blushed and giggled. "Hi.." she said embarrassed. Oh how Stan was going to kill that use to be tub of lard.

The bell rang and Wendy left. Suddenly Kenny and Kyle appeared by Stans' sides. "Did you guys see Cartman too?" Stan said. The jew by his side replied "No. I saw an imposter." Kyle said with venom. Kenny could only make a muffled reply "Bet you like Cartman now Kyle". Both boys knew Kyle had a thing for Cartman. It didn't take a genius. But apparently it did since Cartman never got the hint. Stan just continued angrily. Kenny in a muffled voice, whispered to Kyle. "I think Stans gotta win his girl back."

"Shut up Kenny. " Stan muttered. When they got to Gym. They said hi to Mr. Richard. Girls were asking him about Cartman being single. "Girls, girls. Calm down. He's only a 13 year old. " Stan heard ssomeone say a hot 13 year old. But didn't care. Stan was ready for playing today not hear girls swoon over the former fatass. He couldn't keep a chuckle down at Kyle's eyes. Oh boy, looks like I'm not the only jealous one after all.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kyle's Crush

During gym Kyle had trouble focusing. All he could think about was Cartman. Oh how he couldn't hide the fact he was surprised. But Cartman didn't bother to notice. Plus he shouldn't get his hopes up. 'He may not be a tub of lard anymore, but he's probably still an asshole. For now I should avoid him.' That much decided. Kyle went back into the game of flying balls. was so happy he allowed us to break from track and do dodgeball.

After gym recess started. All the girls rushed out of classes to gossip or wait on Cartman. All Kyle could do was groan. So many whores and sluts. World would be better without- Suddenly Kyle's heart froze. "Hey Kyle." Cartman said with a smile as he passed by. The girls were silent. As soon as Cartman turned the corner they made chase for the brunette.

"Kyle? Jeez you look like you saw a ghost." Stan said as he aapproached the Jewish boy. "Stan...he said hi to me." Stan looked confused then understood who "He" was. "So?" Stan said. "He says hi to you. Big deal." Suddenly Kyle [Even though he had to stand on tippy-toes..] Grabbed Stan by his jacket and shook him back and forth. "He said my name! He didn't call me a Jew!" Kyle didn't notice he was squealing with happiness intil he heard his echo in the halls.

"Kyle! You're killing him!" A muffled voice said as soon as Kyle was separated from Stan. Stan shook a bit before shaking his head and rejoining the world. "You've got a mean grip Kyle. .." Stan said still dizzy. "Yeah. And a really good girlie squeal. I heard it all the way from the library." Kyle blushed looking down. "Cartman said hi and didn't call him a jew. Then he almost killed me." Suddenly Kenny chuckled. "Someone has a crush." Kyle pushed Kenny aside even though he knew Kenny was just teasing. Kyle muttered a 'Shut up' before he left to leave his stuff at math.


End file.
